Set top terminal devices commonly in use in cable television systems today have a number of limitations. First, the devices are limited to processing of analog television signals. Also, cable television terminal devices are generally "dumb" devices having a limited set of functionalities constrained by the hard wired programming of the internal micro-processor controlled device. Essentially all cable television terminal devices respond to a selection input from the subscriber, tune to a selected channel available on the cable television network, decode the video program material if scrambled, and provide output signals compatible with a standard television receiver.
Enhanced cable television terminals do provide some additional features, such as graphics overlay capability and two way communication of control signalling to and from headend terminal devices. Although such improved terminals facilitate some enhanced services, such as home shopping and purchasing, the performance of these cable television set top terminals is still limited to analog decoding. Also the range of services is still limited by the hard wired capabilities of the microprocessor within the set-top terminal devices.
Proposals have been made to download computer executable code over cable television networks. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,051,822 and 5,181,107 both to Rhoades disclose a terminal device connectable to a cable television network and a telephone line. A subscriber requests a video game or other software stored in a remotely located software storage center by operating the terminal to establish a bi-directional telephone link with the remote storage center. The center transmits the encoded software program together with the terminal identification code as a digital bit stream over a television broadcast channel. The terminal requesting the software monitors all digital bit streams on the broadcast channel but receives only the software program addressed to it, i.e. only after identification code validation occurs. Once reception of all the software data is complete, the terminal acknowledges receipt to the remote storage center and drops the telephone line. The encoded software program is decoded, and the terminal provides a display informing the subscriber that the game or other program is ready for use. The terminal also offers the subscriber the means to interact with the software, e.g. play the game, using contemporary gaming control or input devices. While the Rhoades terminal structure does provide enhanced capabilities, such as video games and home shopping, the display functionality controlled by the downloaded software is limited to computer displays generated in response to the software, there is no direct interaction of the received software with any video program carried on the cable network. The downloaded software does not control further instructions with the storage center. Also, the video transmissions on the cable system are analog, and a separate telephone connection is required for selection inputs to the central storage facility. Furthermore, the terminal device apparently can receive software from the storage center of only one service provider.
Some prior art systems do permit downloading into the cable television decoder itself, however, it is believed that this downloading of information into decoder has been limited to information controlling the decoding of the television program signals, e.g. a key word used in a descrambling algorithm. Dufresne et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,920, teach a specific scheme for addressing data transmissions over a cable television network to groups of terminals or to individual terminals. The addressed data sent from the head end can include an option table of signals for controlling descrambling of available television programs, data to enable operation of a cable TV converter, or software for operating a peripheral microcomputer separate from the cable television terminal device. The Dufresne et al. terminal is limited to reception of data from only one service provider, i.e. the provider operating the cable TV network. Also, the services provided through the terminal are limited in that the downloaded data apparently does not alter or control the terminal functionality for further interactions with the provider through the network.
Recently, several different wideband digital distribution networks have been proposed for offering subscribers an array of video services, such as Video On Demand. The following U.S. Patents disclose representative examples of such digital video distributions networks: U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,275 to Yurt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992 to Yurt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,079 to Ballantyne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,792 to Tindell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,932 to Lang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,995 to Lang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,187 to Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,400 to Baji et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,387 to Walter. The terminal devices in these digital networks are still limited functionality devices. In these networks, the digital terminal devices still only receive selection inputs, transmit selection signals upstream to the source of the video materials, receive downstream video transmissions, decompress the digitized video materials and convert to analog form, and provide appropriate signals to a television receiver. One example of such a digital video distribution network and the terminal device for such a network, disclosed in Litteral et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,347, will be described in more detail below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,347 to Litteral et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety into this disclosure by reference and over which the present invention is an improvement, discloses an enhanced public switched telephone network which also provides a video on demand service to subscribers over the Public switched telephone network. A menu of video programming information is displayed at the subscriber's premises by a set-top terminal and a TV set. The subscriber may transmit ordering information via the Public switched telephone network to the independent video information providers. Video programming may be accessed and transmitted to the subscriber directly from a video information provider (VIP) or through a video buffer located at a central office (CO) serving the subscriber.
Connectivity between the central office and the subscriber for transmission of video data is provided by an asymmetrical digital subscriber line (ADSL) system. ADSL interface units at the central office multiplex digital video information with voice information to be transmitted to the subscriber and support two-way transmission between the subscriber's line and the X.25 packet data network of one or more control channels. A complementary ADSL interface unit at the subscriber's premises separate downstream video control signals and voice telephone signals from the line and multiplex upstream control signals and voice telephone signals onto the line.
A subscriber can request transmission of video data using a telephone instrument by dialing a Voice Response Unit (VRU) of a video gateway device, through the voice telephone switch and dialing in selection information. Alternatively, the user can access the video gateway device and select a video using a remote control device, the set-top terminal and the control signaling channel through the network. The VIP identifies the requested title and determines if the title is available.
If the title is found, the corresponding data file is opened and a reserve idle communications port is identified for transmission of the video data to an input node of a digital cross-connect switch (DCS). The video data file is transmitted from the VIP's video storage device, through the DCS, to the designated ADSL interfaces for transmission to the requesting subscriber's premises. The ADSL interface on the subscriber premises demultiplexes the broadband program transmission off of the subscriber loop and applies the digital data stream to a decoder unit in the set-top terminal. The decoder unit decompresses the audio and video data, and converts the digital audio and video to corresponding analog signals. The decoder can supply baseband analog audio and video signals to a television receiver, or these analog signals can be modulated to a standard television channel frequency for use by the television receiver.
The above detailed discussion of the Litteral et al. system shows that prior art digital distribution networks offer enhanced video services, but the terminal device functionality is still limited to program selection, decoding and display.
A number of suggestions have been made in the press regarding arrays of different services which will become available through broadband digital networks now popularly referred to as the "Information Super Highway". If a different VIP were to offer a different service, the VIP can limit the service to an interactivity with the subscriber essentially corresponding to the functionality available in the terminal device. This approach, however, limits the functional capabilities the new VIP may choose for the different service. Alternatively, the subscriber must buy another terminal device programmed or wired to function in accord with the VIP's new service. This second approach, however, forces the subscriber to purchase and connect up a different terminal device for each different service subscribed to.
From the above discussion it becomes clear that a need exists in the art for set-top terminal devices which process compressed, broadband digital audio video information and are readily adaptable to perform a variety of related functionalities, as needed to facilitate a range of audio/video and interactive services offered by a large number of information providers.